


Helpless

by Lillith_Grax



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Roller Coaster, M/M, Prompto is the sweetest ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillith_Grax/pseuds/Lillith_Grax
Summary: In which Ignis reveals his emotional turmoil to Prompto.  Set during the time skip.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Soon after Noctis disappears, Ignis has trouble feeling like he is worthless with his handicap. Prompto intervenes. This is a very emotional fluff that appeared in my daydreams like every single day because I just loved seeing Prompto always help Ignis after he was blinded! I needed to write it before my brain exploded.
> 
> I have to give credit to Golden_Asp because her fics motivated me to finally write this. Enjoy!

It was hard for Ignis to eat when he couldn't see his food. It was deeper than not being able to see his cutlery or his plate; he missed cooking. His food was aesthetic. His food awed his teammates. And now, he must shovel his meals haphazardly into his face without even knowing what he was really eating.

"'Sup, Iggy? You gonna eat or just sit there?"

Ignis raised his head and tilted it in Gladio's general direction, furrowing his brows at the gruff man, slightly irritated at his comment. He knew he shouldn't be, that was the way Gladio always spoke. But today, he didn't like it. He sighed, nodded, and forced a forkful of something that smelled like meat into his mouth. They were in Lestallum, the safest place to be in the long night with the power plant running to keep the lights on. He took note of the fragrance of spices and noise of people around, concluding they were probably eating outside in the market.

He chewed around his bite of food and realized how reliant he had become on his nose and other senses. Noctis had been gone - maybe two months? - and he felt as if he was destined to stay a burden to the rest of his team. Sure, he was training to fight again. He was learning to use his other senses to his advantage, just as he did when he helped them fight the Malboro. They had even fashioned him a cane with a hidden blade inside. He had told them then that if he could not keep up, he would bow out - was the effort of trying not to be a burden really worth it? His heart sank in his chest and he held back tears, clearing his throat and hoping nobody else at the table would notice the gloss in his right eye.

"Hey... you okay Ignis? You don't look so good."

Prompto. Beside him, he could smell the blonde. It was the musky scent of a working man. A scent like he bathed thoroughly, but then perhaps spent too much time with his chocobo - dirty, even.

Unmistakably Prompto's scent. Ignis liked that. And the sweet, tonal concern he always had in his voice. He would have to remember those things as the memory of his friends' faces slowly faded from his mind's eye.

Ignis lost control and a tear ran down his cheek. Prompto leaned toward him, putting a hand gently on his back. Ignis could smell the Garula sirloin on Prompto's breath as he spoke.

"We're right here, buddy."

"I... please... excuse me." 

Ignis stood quickly before more tears started to fall. Ignis turned and walked a few steps away from the table, cane swinging in front of him. He bumped into a steam pipe and recoiled, preparing to fall when a hand caught his arm. Why was he so useless? He couldn't even walk without a chaperone. His nose caught that musky scent again and he knew it was Prompto. Sweet Prompto. The one who has stuck by his side like glue to take care of him. It made him happy and sick at the same time. The blonde led him down an alleyway, away from the eyes and ears of Gladio and Iris, and leaned him against a wall. He gently took the cane from Ignis' grip and placed it against a pile of boxes beside him. 

He allowed them to stand in silence for a few moments as Ignis let out more tears.

"Do you want to talk? I won't tell them anything. It can just be between us. I promise."

Silence. Ignis took a handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped his eyes.

"I'm worried about you, Ignis. Please talk to me."

It pained Ignis to hear how solemn Prompto had become since the events in Altissia. He hated it. He wanted to hear happy energy in the blonde's voice again, like he used to. He wanted to hear him sing the chocobo tune, or about how stairs go on and on and on. Where was that Prompto now?

"I..." Ignis's voice hitched, choking; "I am useless. I feel I will never be myself, Prompto."

"Ignis-"

"I can't even _walk_ without running into walls!"

Prompto flinched hearing Ignis yell, reaching both arms out to him. Ignis sobbed, allowing himself to cry and finally fully show how much he hurt. Prompto pulled the taller man to him, holding his shoulders tight, and felt the wetness of tears as Ignis dropped his head against his shoulder. A knot formed in Prompto's stomach seeing his friend like this.

"We still need you." Prompto whispered, turning into Ignis' ear; "We need you."

"I will always need help-"

"No, don't say that. Don't let Gladio get into your head." Prompto pulled him back to look into his eyes. "I know you think you're a burden on us. That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"...Yes."

Ignis leaned back gently against the cool brick wall. He realized his visor has long been forgotten back on the table by Gladio and Iris, and he hoped they wouldn't interrupt this moment to find him. 

"Prompto... I wish to be stronger than this. Why can I not emulate you?"

"What...?"

"When you were in Gralea, you were tortured. Put through terrible, unspeakable things by Ardyn on that, that- _medieval_ contraption. And yet here you are. You still remained steadfastly beside Noctis and even still wish to continue your duties. Though you may suffer inner turmoil, physical and emotional scars, somehow you are the most concrete member of this group, and I greatly admire that."  


Prompto was taken aback. The knot in his stomach tightened hearing Ignis talk about him like that. For a brief moment he was glad the man just two feet away from him couldn't see the pink on his cheeks and the shocked expression on his face. He shuffled his feet against the ground, searching for words, thinking of nothing that could compare to what Ignis had just said to him.

"I... I didn't know you guys were so worried about me when I was gone. I mean, I asked Noct if he was, but you know..."

"Thinking of you chained up in that cell- it made me feel ill. Physically ill. The thought never left me until we found you." Ignis' frank honesty made Prompto blush all the way up from his toes. "Dare I say... I missed your company."

Ignis raised his hand slightly towards Prompto. Prompto did the same and brushed his finger tips against the older man's gloved ones, running his thumb over them. Since he could no longer see faces or body language, Prompto realized that touch and other senses would become more important to his friend over time. Feeling bold, the blonde removed the gloves and put them on the boxes beside the cane. He took Ignis' hands in his and intertwined their fingers briefly, then rubbed his calloused hands on the palm of Ignis'.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Prompto spat out when he noticed Ignis starting to sniffle again. "I just figured, I don't know, since you can't see me, um..."

Ignis gently curled his fingers around the hands of his companion. Prompto sighed, letting himself sniffle, realizing he was getting emotional as well.

"Please don't feel useless. You can learn to fight again, to cook again even! You can't compare me and you, you know? I didn't lose my sight, you did, you shouldn't expect too much of yourself. And with Noct gone, we need to stick together, okay? Forget about what Gladio said, he was being stupid."

"You and I know he would rather leave me-"

"I won't leave you!"

Silence. Ignis squeezed Prompto's hands tight and they listened to each other cry. They were both embarrassed, unable to hold in their emotions no matter how much they tried to suck it up. Prompto tugged at Ignis' grip and pulled himself closer, dropping his head against the taller man's chest, feeling his tears fall on their fists in between them. Ignis tilted his head down into the blonde locks and inhaled that scent he loved so much. His hair smelled like shampoo and sweat. Ignis played with the bracelets around Prompto's wrists, memorizing them.

His hands wandered further, caressing the soft hair on Prompto's forearm, then rubbing the fabric of the bandanna between his fingers. He rested his hands on Prompto's shoulders. Prompto was still and quiet beneath Ignis' touch, perhaps awkward at the intimacy of the moment, but not stopping the advisor's actions, either. 

"Perhaps it's now my turn to apologize." Ignis stuttered, letting go of the smaller man's shoulders. 

The blonde ignored him, bringing his arms up around Ignis' neck. Ignis could feel him trembling. He wrapped his arms around Prompto and pulled their bodies together. 

"Thank you for always being there for me, Prompto." Ignis whispered into his hair. "I've never had someone so concerned about my well being."

Prompto lifted his head and pressed their cheeks together hard, lips grazing the taller man's ear. "Promise me you won't leave. That you'll try."

"My duty has been to guide the prince, I'm not used to being so helpless."

"Maybe... maybe we can help each other. Please, Ignis. For me."

Prompto's grip on Ignis' neck tightened. Ignis brought one arm up and dug his hand tight into Prompto's hair. He was scared. He didn't know how he was going to live the rest of his life without sight. No, he wasn't scared- he was terrified. He felt the smaller man trembling again against his body. 

"Prompto," Ignis choked out, his face scrunching together. He heaved, his face red.

"I'm scared."

Prompto sobbed hard, digging his nails into Ignis' neck - and crashing their lips together.

Emotion made Prompto feel like he was about to fall apart. Ignis dug his fingers into Prompto's scalp and kissed him over and over, breath labored from clogged noses, faces flushed, lips sticky from tears. It was messy and beautiful and so precious to Ignis, experiencing Prompto's taste for the first time. Ignis pulled back and took Prompto's face between his hands. 

"I... I wish I could see you." Ignis said softly, his voice full of sorrow. 

Prompto's heart broke into a thousand pieces. He kissed Ignis again, bit his lip gently, and kissed and kissed again and again. He licked at his lips and Ignis obliged, and they attacked each other as if they were saying their final goodbyes. 

When they finally pulled apart, Prompto wiped at his eyes and face. 

"Even if you don't stay with the group, with Gladio or Iris or any of the others... can you... can you stay with me?"

"Yes. I promise you that, Prompto."

Prompto let out a sigh of relief.

"And I promise, I will try. You have my word. As long as... long as you remain by my side, so we can help each other."

"I already said I wouldn't leave you, didn't I?"

A smile crossed Prompto's face, and he wished Ignis could see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
